1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus with a scanning unit having a cover structure of a fusing unit that is formed to easily remove a printing medium jammed in the fusing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a laser composite apparatus, that forms an image by an electro photographic method and has a scanning unit has a structure of lifting the scanning unit so that an image forming cartridge can be detached from a main body of the image forming apparatus.
In the image forming apparatus having the above structure, when a jam occurs near the fusing unit during printing, the scanning unit is lifted, and then the printing medium jammed in the fusing unit is removed.
However, the fusing unit has a pressing roller and a heating roller for applying predetermined pressure and heat to the printing medium. The pressing roller presses the heating roller with a predetermined pressure. Therefore, it is not easy to remove the printing medium jammed between the pressing roller and the heating roller
Accordingly, an image forming apparatus has a structure that when a paper discharging cover on which the printed printing media are stacked is lifted, the pressing roller of the fusing unit is separated from the heating roller. However, there is a problem that since the scanning unit disposed above the main body cannot be opened over 90 degrees, the opening angle of the paper discharging cover is limited by the scanning unit. Also, there is a problem that since even though the paper discharging cover is opened, a guide cover that guides the printing medium being discharged from the fusing unit to the paper discharging cover is not opened, it is not easy to remove the jammed printing medium from the fusing unit.